kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby GCN
Kirby GCN (also referred to as Kirby: Legend of the Stars and Kirby Adventure) is the widely-used, unofficial title for a GameCube game that was cancelled but apparently re-announced for the Wii. Nintendo has not released any further info about this game's status for a long period of time, as well as having removed the game's page from their website. There have been conflicting reports on whether the game has ceased development or if it has shifted to the Wii - it may even have been replaced by another game such as Kirby Super Star Ultra or Kirby's Epic Yarn. The game is speculated to have become Kirby's Return to Dream Land, although the system involving partners was dropped. Story All that was revealed about the story is that King Dedede stole Kirby's Warp Star and Kirby is trying to get it back. This bears no similarity to the story in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, so if Kirby's Return to Dream Land was indeed a derivative of the GameCube title, it would mean that the first plot was discarded at some point during development. Gameplay The game features a variation of the Helper System from Kirby Super Star where up to three helpers can be created at once, they can then be controlled by up to three players or be computer controlled. It is possible that the game has a 3D playing field. A stacking system has also been revealed where Kirby and his helpers can ride on each other's back (possibly creating new attacks). Looking at images, it is assumable that the helpers you make would've be either yellow, green or blue and looking at past games, yellow is assumably for 2nd player, green is for 3rd player and blue is for 4th. Abilities * Beam * Sword * Hammer * Water and/or Bubble * Stone * Clean * Tornado * Bomb * Ice * Wing * Parasol * Cutter * Wheel * Fire * Plasma * Fighter Helpers * Waddle Doo * Blade Knight * Bonkers * Water Enemy and/or New Bubble Enemy * Golem * Broom Hatter * Caller * New Bomb Enemy * Chilly * Flappy * Parasol Waddle Dee * Sir Kibble * Wheelie * Heat Phanphan * Plasma Wisp * Knuckle Joe Piggyback Helpers *Bonkers *Flappy *Heat Phanphan *Wheelie *Golem Non-Copy ability Enemies *Waddle Dee *Scarfy *Blipper *Bronto Burt Bosses *Whispy Woods *HR-D3 Trivia *The large robot resembling King Dedede that Kirby was seen fighting against in the trailer makes a surprise appearance in Kirby Mass Attack, at the end of Chapter 2 in Kirby Quest. It is possible that the robot's appearance was meant as foreshadowing, but it was more than likely a nod to the 2005 trailer. It also makes an appearence in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. *Many of the screenshots, especially the Plasma one, indicate that this game may have been a 2.5D game in the vein of Kirby 64, instead of the new Wii game's 2D gameplay. *In the video, it looks like Kirby's model is the same one used in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *The Kirby GCN game that was shown off at E3 2005 was actually one of three lost Kirby games, all completely built from the ground up. Eleven years were spent on making and abandoning the three games. Iwata Asks : Kirby's Return to Dream Land : The Three Lost Kirby Games *The second Kirby GCN game would have been the first Kirby game in the main series where Kirby would be playable in 3D space. Apparently the game was extremely challenging. It was cancelled because it hadn't reach the quality they were expecting. *The third Kirby GCN game involved an animated 2D Kirby in a pop-up book setting. The copy abilities were renewed, and could power up. *The music in the trailer is used as boss music in Kirby's Return to Dream Land's Arena and True Arena. Trailer Artwork File:Helpers.jpg|Bonkers being ridden by Heat Phanphan, Golem and Kirby. Kirby Wii .jpg|Official artwork for Kirby. Gallery Fire_Kirby_Wii.jpg|''Fire Kirby'' Flappy_Kirby_Wii.jpg|''Flappy'' Robot_Boss_Kirby_Wii.jpg|HR-D3 Sir_Kibble_Kirby_Wii.jpg|''Cutter Kirby, Sir Kibble Knuckle Joe Scarfy Kirby Wii.jpg|''Knuckle Joe, Scarfy'' Waddle Dee Kirby Wii.jpg|''Waddle Dee'' Parasol Golem Kirby Wii.jpg|''Parasol Kirby, Golem'' Wheelie Bike Castle Kirby Wii.jpg|A castle in a world of ruin. Blipper Kirby Wii.jpg|''Blipper'' Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby'' "climbing" a rainbow. Bonkers Chilly Knuckle Joe Kirby Wii.jpg|''Bonkers'' Plasma Kirby Wii.jpg|''Plasma Kirby'' Airship Mountain Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby'' looking at the mountains. Blipper Kirby Wii .jpg|Two Blippers underwater. Maboroshi01.jpg|''Chilly, Parasol Waddle Dee, Wheelie Bike'' Maboroshi02.jpg|The second lost Kirby game. Maboroshi03.jpg|The third lost Kirby game. ja:星のカービィ (Wii) References